Fortuna
by KNBamigosecreto2012
Summary: [Regalo para AquaSandyLed por Intercambio Navideño de KnB 2012] Un paciente demasiado familiar llega al hospital donde Midorima ejerce, producto de un accidente. Él creía que todo había quedado atrás, pero cuando vea su rostro notará que quizás sus sentimientos no han estado tan enterrados como él pensaba. / Midorima/Takao Yaoi
1. One Shot

**Fortuna**

**Fandom:** Kuroko no Basket

_**Horusha**_

**Advertencia: **_Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenecen_. Solo me los apropio un rato por mi propia diversión y de aquellos con gustos parecidos a los míos, no gano más que gratificación personal. **Ocurre muchos años después de la serie**. Es shonen ai y tiene algo de drama. **Leer con atención, porque está enredado**. Imaginar como Doujinshi, plz.

Regalo para **AquaSandyLed** por el Amigo Secreto Navideño de Kuroko no Basket 2012

* * *

**Fortuna**

**One-Shot**

Era difícil de explicar lo que sintió cuando le vio allí tirado sobre sobre esa camilla con la blanca camisa teñida de carmín y con tres enfermeras revoloteando alrededor desesperadas en un burdo intento de estabilizar sus signos vitales. Era difícil de explicar como es que su voz no se quebró, ni cómo sus manos se mantuvieron firmes mientras comenzaba a trabajar rápidamente en ese cuerpo maltratado apenas escuchando las palabras de las mujeres.

—Fue un choque. Iba en bicicleta y un camión… pobre chico—.

El sollozo de la enfermera le hizo tirar el bisturí con el que intentaba despejar una de las mayores heridas. Su mirada esmeralda al parecer fue lo suficientemente asesina como para silenciarla de golpe, retomando la compostura.

No necesitaba saber en qué se había accidentado, era suficiente con ver los resultados. Desastrosos resultados. Su mano se mantuvo firme mientras otra enfermera le daba un nuevo bisturí, sin embargo su mente no quería dar la orden.

Ante las miradas cuestionadoras de las mujeres y el insistente sonido de la estación de monitoreo, tuvo que finalmente rendirse y retomar su trabajo forzando a su mente a desconectarse. Solo era otro paciente. Solo era otro caso más, un accidente común. Como siempre daría todo lo necesario para que sobreviviese, pero si no lo conseguía simplemente sería porque la Diosa de la Fortuna lo había decidido así.

Por largos minutos sus manos se movieron con habilidad en todo ese tórax maltratado, incluso uniéndose un par de médicos más tarde a apoyarle ya que había daño interno múltiple lo que requería más de solo dos extremidades trabajando. Sus ojos tras las gafas lucían serios y las enfermeras sabían que bajo esa mascarilla estaba la misma mueca de concentración que hacía cada vez que entraba a un quirófano.

Lo que no tenían modo alguno de saber era la cantidad de pensamientos que corrían dentro de su cabeza y que su lado profesional intentaba bloquear de todas las formas posibles. _No ahora, después. Ahora había que trabajar._

Luego de lo que parecieron horas de intervención, finalmente la operación terminó. El paciente comenzó a ser atendido solo por las enfermeras y los médicos retrocedieron. Uno de los mayores se acercó a él palmeando su espalda con ánimo.

—Excelente intervención, Midorima-kun. Es verdad lo que dicen sobre tus mágicas manos—.

El de cabellos verdes solo se acomodó las gafas bloqueando con el brillo sus ojos mientras no apartaba la mirada del paciente que era trasladado con la camilla. No tenía nada que agregar, ya que él sabía que sus manos no eran mágicas, sino que su habilidad era producto de la más estricta de las prácticas, junto con un poco de ayuda de la Buena Fortuna a quien él se esforzaba por cada día agradar con sus lucky ítems, aún después de que su musa hubiese abandonado su programa de predicciones hace años.

Pero para que discutir con viejos médicos que no entenderían todo eso.

—Ese chico. Qué accidente más terrible, todo por andar en bicicleta. Me gustaría saber que dirían los sujetos del gobierno al ver esto, teniendo su programa de "Pedaleando por Tokio"— habló el otro médico negando con la cabeza— ¿Cómo se llamaba el chico? No alcancé a leer eso en la ficha.

Midorima caminó hacia la salida de la sala mientras se quitaba el aislante del cabello, dejándolo sobre un mueble para luego abrir la puerta.

—Kazunari Takao— murmuró mientras cerraba la puerta tras él.

—Qué extraño— ambos hombres se voltearon y vieron a una de las enfermeras que llevaba una bandeja con utensilios —Midorima-sensei no alcanzó a ver el nombre del paciente ¿cómo lo sabía?—.

Los tres se quedaron mirando a la puerta donde el peliverde se había perdido para luego encogerse de hombros y volver a sus asuntos.

* * *

Un viento extraño entraba por la ventana semi abierta haciendo que las livianas cortinas se mecieran con algo de violencia. El joven sentado sobre la cama tenía sus grises ojos en el cielo nublado de afuera aferrando un poco más contra sus hombros el chal que llevaba sobre los hombros. En la habitación habían varios adornos navideños que maquillaban un poco el blanco típico de los centros hospitalarios.

Su expresión seria le hacía parecer perdido entre sus pensamientos, haciendo que fuese casi doloroso traerle de regreso a la realidad pero el médico supo que no podía seguir alargando eso, observándole desde la puerta, por lo que entró con paso firme para cerrar esa ventana.

Podía sentir esos ojos atravesándole la nuca como un par de agudas dagas hechas únicamente para traer a él todos esos lejanos sentimientos que hace tiempo creía haber enterrado. Acomodó sus gafas mientras se giraba hacia él y su corazón se agitó un poco cuando esa sonrisa le llevó de regreso a otra época. Una época mejor.

—Buen día, Midorima-sensei, Feliz Navidad—.

¿Por qué es que esas palabras pronunciadas por esos labios parecían estar llenas de sarcasmo? Shintarou las escuchaba cada día, sin embargo solo le producía esa incómoda sensación cuando estaba frente a ese paciente.

—Feliz Navidad, Kazunari-san ¿cómo se siente hoy?—.

La extraña obra que ambos se habían montado desde que Takao había tenido su accidente hace ya una semana volvía a repetirse esa mañana. Aquella obra donde ambos eran un par de extraños, que se saludaban con cordialidad y cada uno cumplía cabalmente con sus funciones. Todo sería perfecto, si los ojos del paciente fuesen tan buenos actores como su dueño. Midorima apenas podía sostener su mirada dos segundos antes de sentirse en la irresistible necesidad de alejarse antes de cometer una estupidez.

Era la mañana de Navidad sin embargo él no tenía nadie esperándole en casa y sus pacientes le necesitaban. Al menos de eso trataba de convencerse, para no reconocer que era él quien les necesitaba.

—Necesito que se quite la camisa para revisarle— pidió el médico mientras le ayudaba a recostarse quitando las sábanas.

La blanca piel del pelinegro quedó frente a él mientras la camisa del pijama del hospital era retirada. Las vendas cubrían todo su abdomen, sin embargo su pecho se veía tal y como lo recordaba ¿Cuántos años habían pasado ya?

La sonrisa de su ex compañero de equipo le recordó que había pasado demasiado tiempo observando aquello que ya no tenía derecho a tocar, por lo que se concentró en quitar las vendas para verificar el estado de la herida ocupándose de no rozarle demasiado, atento a cualquier reacción ajena.

Takao solo pudo seguir sonriendo mientras se perdía en el perfil esbelto del peliverde. Él no se preguntaba cuantos años habían pasado, él los tenía muy presentes.

La preparatoria había terminado demasiado pronto, trayendo el final de sus carreras como basquetbolistas y enviándoles directo a los brazos de la adultez. Al comienzo había pensando que podrían mantener esos lazos que les habían unido tan cercanamente pero pronto la realidad chocó directamente contra sus rostros.

—Todo parece estar en su lugar— indicó el médico mientras volvía a cubrir al otro hombre irguiéndose y mirándole hacia abajo —Con un par de semanas de reposo debería estar todo bien. Quizás la tercera semana del Año Nuevo—.

—Esas si que son buenas noticias. Aunque supongo que las fobias a las bicicletas no se me quitará tan rápido— rió el pelinegro haciendo que el médico se perdiese en su rostro.

Los años habían pasado por el antiguo base, su cabello estaba más largo y la niñez ya había abandonado por completo sus expresiones. Su juventud de ánimo sin embargo se mantenía igual, a pesar de que ambos pronto ya cumplirían sus treinta.

Su atractivo tampoco se había desvanecido. Por el contrario, Midorima sentía que este había aumentado. O quizás solo eran sus deseos frustrados.

Apretó el lapicero con algo de molestia mientras escribía en la ficha médica. Solo el goteo del suero acompañaba el rasgueo en el papel mientras los grises ojos jamás le abandonaban. Inconscientemente tragó saliva antes de volver a dejar la ficha sobre la cama mirándole.

—Las enfermeras han comentado que no ha habido ninguna señora Kazunari preguntando por ti, solo amigos y compañeros de trabajo—.

No sabía porque lo había dicho, pero desde que lo había escuchado a las enfermeras que no había podido sacarse esas palabras de la mente. Ellas por supuesto que lo habían dicho porque ninguna de las enfermeras de ese piso era indiferente a los encantos del pelinegro. Midorima se torturaba con el pensamiento de que él estaba al mismo nivel que ellas respecto a eso.

Las palabras parecieron sorprender al paciente quien parpadeó con extrañeza unos momentos antes de erguirse un poco para apoyarse en el respaldar de la cama, sujetando su abdomen. Una sonrisa ligera se posó en sus labios delgados mientras cerraba sus ojos planchando con las manos las blancas sábanas.

Un momento de silencio inundó el cuarto permitiendo oír un villancico en la lejanía antes de que ser roto con simpleza.

—Quizás porque esa señora no existe—.

Sus ojos se encontraron y fue como que el tiempo se detuviese, como si ya no se escuchase la música navideña a la lejanía ni hubiese cielo fuera de esa ventana o más pacientes y enfermeras más allá del quicio de la puerta.

Solo estaban los dos en esa habitación, que en ese momento era todo un mundo. Un mundo donde Takao era quien tenía toda la fuerza gravitacional rodeándole, atrayendo al médico como si fuese un simple trozo de metal atraído inevitablemente por la fuerza del imán más grande del mundo.

Si había algo que Midorima no era, era ser precipitado. Cada uno de los pasos de su vida siempre estuvo perfectamente planeado. Sus notas, sus puntajes en los partidos, su carrera y, por supuesto, su esposa y su vida familiar. Planeado desde que nació, incluso antes quizás.

Su vida funcionaba como un reloj, donde las únicas variables eran su esfuerzo y la buena fortuna. Todo había funcionado siempre así, a la perfección si es que ambas cosas se ponían en la misma dirección.

Sin embargo, una de sus frases favoritas jamás había cambiado, ya que era la más pura verdad. _El Hombre Propone y Dios Dispone._ Y eso se había visto reflejado en más de una ocasión en el paso de sus años. Sus partidos no siempre fueron favorables, su carrera no siempre le trajo satisfacción y su esposa no había soportado el silencio de un hogar vacío.

_Su corazón nunca le había olvidado._

La fortuna no siempre había estado de su parte, pero cuando ese día Midorima pudo ver el cuerpo desmadejado de su antiguo amor dispuesto para ser salvado por sus manos, supo que la Diosa de la Fortuna no le castigaría de esa forma. Sus rumbos se habían separado, pero no podían traerlo de regreso a sus brazos solo para verle morir sin poder hacer nada para solucionarlo. Debía salvarlo.

Así que le salvó. Cada día fue a verle con la esperanza de su sanación. Jugó con él a la obra de los desconocidos. Bebió de sus sonrisas, disfrutó del tacto de su piel y el olor de su cabello. Y esperó el momento adecuado.

Porque quizás en el pasado la fortuna le había separado, pero ninguno permitiría que eso volviese a suceder.

Mientras sus labios se unían y los brazos inseguros del paciente rodeaban los hombros del médico sus corazones volvieron a sincronizarse. No habría matrimonios concertados ni universidades que les separase. Oha-Asa ya no estaba para indicarles que era momento de dejar atrás los amores de juventud.

Hoy se dedicarían a hacer sus propias fortunas, con esfuerzo y pasión, y quien sabe, quizás esos más de diez años pronto serían olvidados por sus almas aún enamoradas.

A la distancia se escuchaba a penas el murmullo de un programa navideño de variedades, pero ninguno le prestó atención, ignorando la voz de la nueva tarotista que indicaba que para Cáncer era un excelente día para retomar asuntos pendientes y para sanar corazones rotos.

**-FIN-**

* * *

**Notas:** ¡Querida Aqua! Lamento mucho que haya salido dramático. En verdad quería hacerlo más divertido, pero no lo conseguí. Sin embargo esto no es todo. Por favor, aprieta _Siguiente _y ve a la continuación al extra.


	2. Extra

**Fortuna**

**By Horusha (?)**

**EXTRA**

La habitación se sentía extrañamente cargada al negativo y todos los asistentes podían sentirlo. Los vapores y la luz tenue no ayudaban en nada a cambiar el pesado ambiente que se había formado desde que la mujer había hablado.

Frente a frente, con una pequeña mesa con una bola de cristal, se encontraba una mujer llena de velos y joyas mirando con delineados ojos al joven a quien acababa de leer su fortuna. Al comienzo pensó que iba a ser algo simple, pero el chico había preguntado y preguntado hasta que sencillamente quedó sin palabras.

Ella no pudo más que cerrar sus ojos a la espera del veredicto a sus palabras. No es que fuese a cambiarlas, pero no siempre daba una fortuna tan dramática como la que acababa de leer. La mayoría de las personas prefería una fortuna favorable a la verdadera que se pudiese descifrar entre los hilos del destino. A veces era mejor dar una mentira agradable a decir aquello que realmente se había leído.

Un sonido extraño le hizo abrir sus ojos para observar el rostro atractivo de ese joven de verdes cabellos que durante toda la sesión había permanecido totalmente recto con una expresión seria y juiciosa, sorprendiéndose a morir al ver pesadas lágrimas correr por sus mejillas.

Pudo sentir su corazón estremecerse a pesar de su edad y se apresuró a sacar un pañuelo para limpiar las lágrimas del joven, mordiendo sus labios, arrepentida de sus propias palabras.

—Mi ángel, no llores, no todo está dicho. Tú bien sabes que la fortuna se puede modificar con tus decisiones— ver esas saladas gotas caer por esa piel impoluta hacía que su alma llorase también ¿cómo podía quitar su pena? —Esta será tu fortuna si te decides a seguir con ese compromiso en el que tus padres te metieron ¡Debes seguir tu propia vida y tu fortuna se arreglará, ángel!—.

El haber escuchado como de desastrosa iba a ser su vida marital y el dolor de su amigo Takao realmente le había afectado al parecer. Sus hombros seguían moviéndose como alguien que aguantaba un sollozo aunque su expresión no quería quebrarse. Sus ojos verdes brillaban a la luz de las velas mientras se ponía de pie negando.

—No puedo. Si sigo con el matrimonio arreglado Oha-Asa perderá su trabajo. Tendré que desobedecerla. Muchas gracias por todo—.

—… ¿Are? ¿Oha-Asa? ¡¿Qué?!— pero el joven ya había hecho una inclinación para salir del lugar dejando a la mujer totalmente sorprendida.

¿Sus lágrimas eran por pensar en que esa adivina ya no iba a leer fortunas por equivocarse con él? ¿No por su matrimonio fallido o por la dolorosa separación del amigo y su accidente?

Una figura se movió entre las sombras saliendo un sonriente joven de negros cabellos que portaba el mismo uniforme del otro. Unos billetes fueron dejados encima de la mesa mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

—Gracias por los servicios, y Feliz Navidad—.

Mientras veía a irse a Takao Kazunari la mujer solo pudo negar con un suspiro guardando el dinero. Quizás ella había dicho solo lo que ese joven le había pedido que dijese, sin embargo si había algo que había podido leer en el destino del peliverde.

La fortuna le quería junto con ese pelinegro, y ni Oha-Asa ni ninguna adivina podrían separarles.

**-FIN-**

* * *

**Notas:** ¡Ahora si está terminado! Espero que estoy haya calmado un poquito más tu corazón, lamento si fue demasiado drama, pero es que estos dos…. Asdasd lo siento xD

**¡Muy feliz Navidad!** No quedó para nada navideño, pero… imagina que si xD ahahaha. ¡Besos!

Como regalo extra hice un dibujo para ilustrar este fic, espero te guste. Un beso, corazón

25 . media . tumblr e371f77398f4c1fab174ded4609d 7050 / tumblr_men9fbygAl1qe6cyeo1_1280 . png


End file.
